choice
by stinasunflower
Summary: This is a original story i have written not base one any one elses books. This is a story about a girl named Miley. Miley is what you would call an normla girl, until she finds out nothing in her life is what she thought it was.


Prologue 

**Today has to be in the top ten; of the worst days I have ever been through. I mean really--my hair is oily from not being washed in like a week, okay maybe not a week. Finals are eating me alive--I'm taking all honors classes. Well, I have to or I'm not going to get the scholarship I need to get into the university of Montana. I know I plan to go to our local college here, but that's just until Angelina graduates. California is my home--but I think it might be time for a change. I need a change in scenery, a change in people. Plus I heard there are a lot of hot native Americans there. By then I hope I can persuade Angelina to take honors classes too and go to the university of Montana, well at least this is what I'm hoping for.**

**Enough with the future for now, I think it would be best for me to focus on the present. It's June and the weather is warm. I'm wearing a long black cotton shirt and blue jeans. I wish I could look like other girls but I haven't felt comfortable in my own skin since….damn, I think sixth grade. Its when I first grow my boobies, and I had to stop playing sports. I just told everyone I didn't like them anymore, that they bore me. Just thinking of sports makes me hungry.**

**Where the hell am I going to go for lunch? Now that I wasted my time here in the hall trying to get my locker open, I'm sure the duration for lunch has ran out. I guess I could go to the mom and pop store down the street and get a hot dog and some D.P (that's Dr. Pepper). **

**Shit, finally-- now that I got this stupid locker open I can be on my way. Man, I never knew anyone could have as much bad luck as me. Of all days to have things go wrong, it would have to be today. I have my calculus test next and after that I have a germen final. **

**Ummm…what is that smell? It smells like…like…bacon! Is it coming from here at school? It smells so good , hopefully I wont have to leave school to eat, seeing how I'm running late already. **

**It smells like its coming from the home room in E hall. My locker is located in B hall, I know it's a distance between the halls--but I have always had a good nose. As I bent the corner to enter D hall I felt a strange since of everything around me. It feels as if I have been here, at this moment, at this time. **_**Déjà vu.**_

**Who's that? The girl at the end of D hall. She's wearing all white , but the only color she has on her person was a main of long black hair falling in waves down her back to the small of her lower bottom. She is every mans dreams, so very beautiful, very exotic looking, kind of like a Brazilian supermodel…..but pale. Very white--it was as if her skin was translucent; I can see her veins through her skin.**

**I kept telling my self to snap out of it…..but nothing. Its as if she has me in a trance. Snap out of it Miley--What the fuck are **_**you**_** doing? She's a chick you don't like girls, why are you staring at her like she's a steak….or…bacon. Well I guess that's where the smell is originating from, **_**her**_**. She's creating the sent to make me follow it to where she is.**

**My body feels like its floating, **_**shit**_**--I cant even use my arms, its as if I'm a…..a……a **_**robot**_**. But for goodness sake she is beautiful, in such an outlandish way.**

**As I reach her she finally speaks, " Hi, I'm Pedra! I think we're going to be great friends."**

" **Ummmm……Hi I'm Miley." Sure she was nice but could she be a true friend. I don't think I have never had a true friend. I'm not even sure I have even ever trusted someone, not even my sisters and my brother. What the hell am I think? I knew she was the power source that drew me to her.**

" **Can we eat lunch together? I'm new and I don't know many people." **

" **We have fifteen minutes before the next final begins, I was just going to see if there was bacon in E hall I keep smelling it." my voice was a little high pitched because the only friend that I have is Asia Lynn, but she is a bitch more then half the time. So who would blame me for acting suspicious of this girl that I just met.**

" **You don't know where any bacon is do you?" I asked her my suspicions drowning.**

" **No-- I think there might be bacon this way." she looked at her hands as she said it. I wonder why she's trying to avoid looking at me, but I know that I'm not going to ask-- so why worry. **

**We walked to E hall to see what was the most delectable smell was. Okay-- so I am hoping with all my heart that the smell is bacon. I need the protein for my brain to function properly. **

**I was fine at first, but then my stomach started to hurt badly. I know I shouldn't of skipped breakfast, but I had no choice I was going to miss the bus--and I cant walk it would take me like three hours to walk to my school its in the next town over; which is over some mountains. I couldn't help it I fainted. **

**The pain was the last thing I remembered. **

**Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital with my mom over me and my little sister Angelina. They were looking at me like I was a science experiment gone wrong. **

" **Hello-- I'm not Frankenstein! You can stop looking at me like that." Damn my head hurt. Did a brick hit me in the head, did it fall from the top of a building? No that couldn't happen I was in school at the time.**

" **Miley I told you you need to eat in the morning, especially when you are testing at school. You knew this week was going to be stressful with all the finals you have been taking. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Your as hard headed as your nana, she would just roll over in her grave to see all the things that you do to yourself." She started to laugh as she patted my shoulder.**

" **Mom I was going to miss the bus. If I missed the bus I would have no ride to school. I can not miss the bus, I have to take all the finals-- I have to get into a good collage I need the scholarship badly." I looked around the room. There was something wrong with this scene. It wasn't something but someone.**

" **Mom where's Pedra?" where the hell is she, my best friend who was with me when I fainted. **

" **Who?" my mom looked at me like I lost my mind.**

" **You know Pedra mom my best friend." damn I thought that I was the one that hit my head. But I think my mom is the one with the memory loss.**

" **Oh--that girl, the one that brought you here. I don't know honey. Maybe I'll ask the nurse if she left a note or something."**

" **No, its okay mom I'll see her tomorrow at school. I can go to school tomorrow right? I'll wake up earlier so I can eat, okay?"**

**Fine honey-- just don't stress okay? I don't need you in the hospital no more."**

" **Agreed. I promise. Thank you. Thank you, mom you don't know, I really cant miss this test that's coming up tomorrow." I need to talk to Pedra, I cant miss school.**

_**Pedra**_

_**I know what I did to the Miley girl is wrong, but I cant risk going back to the place I once called home. She'll be okay its not like she had many friends anyways. She needs someone to show her what having a girlfriend is all about. **_

_**I just hope no one from The Lost Coast comes to look for me. Especially the royal guards they get on my nerves. Those assholes don't care for no one but themselves. The only one I'm going to miss is my brother Shyla. I know he will miss me terribly. I'll miss him too. He is the jewel of my heart, the apple of my eye. **_

_**I had to leave though, there was nothing there for me. They will never except me for who I am. I want to marry for love, not for blood or money. My mother and father will never except my choice. So I had no other choice but to run away, this is my life now and I will make this Miley girl my new family. It shouldn't be hard, I put memories into her mind telling her we have been friends since she was two. I even took the time to read her mind, relive her memories, and I even made some memories or our own. The things that are going to be hard are her family, I have to just place one memory of me and miley being friends for along time. But I think that it will all work out. Human minds aren't as difficult to place as a vampires brain, but that to can be done. I am a genius.**_

_**Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow.**_


End file.
